The White King
The White King is the one of most powerful known Eldritch god's, and previous holder of the role "The Writer" in The Process. Despite referring to itself with male pronouns and the title "King", The White King is functionally sexless. It is currently "dead", however as death is impossible for this creature, it is merely separated from the universe. It is most well known as The White King of the Six Kings Fable, but in truth it was not the brother of the Black King, but the lover of the Black Queen. Appearance The White King has only been seen once during the Yharnam Summoning by Monolith. The White Kings visible form appears to be a massive alien creature with an elongated head that slopes backwards and fans out. On its "face" are six eyes with no visible pupils and pure-white schlera, making it impossible to see what it's looking at. There is no mouth, visible ears, and or nostrils. The sloped head bends backwards and attaches to its back just above where one of its limbs starts. It appears to be made of a malleable material, as the White King can twist and bend its head without stressing any part of it or dislodging from the back, and without showing discomfort in doing so. The upper body of The White King is thin and humanoid, but covered in visible chitinous plates. Six limbs attach to the torso, two on its back and two on each side, each one extending to a multi-jointed arm and ending in a massive three-pronged claw not unlike that found on Red King Crab, although the interior of the claws seem to be coated in thin hairs that can solidify into dangerous spikes. The lower torso of The White King does not appear to exist. The upper torso terminates above where the hips would be on a human, and the bottom of the torso is open and hollow. The White King floats above the ground to move rather than actively maneuvering any legs. It's body is a pure white color with no deviations across it. Personality Despite its horrific appearance, The White King is a benevolent entity that respects and admires all life, no matter how horrible or wondrous. It expresses love and gratitude for all living beings, and actively refuses to engage in attacking living beings due to a moral inability to choose "evil" or "good" when looking upon living beings. It is aware of actions being right or wrong, but feels it is not its place to interfere with organic lives and make decisions for them. That said, it is highly protective of lives against other eldritch gods and even its own kin. It shows desire to help, but to do so in the most diplomatic way possible, to a fault, and may allow insurmountable deaths before directly stepping in to stop them. It doesn't feel that it has the right to just "kill" living beings, and holds off as long as possible (even against those on its own tier). The White King held a particular fascination for Mary Schaeffer for reasons that were never well understood, and lived with her for billions of years. Using its abilities as a Writer, The White King managed to create children with Mary Schaeffer, and felt all five of them were individuals worthy of adoration. Ultimately, when it died the first time, it fell into depression over the situation, and was forced to dislocate from the universe. When brought back, it showed horror at Monolith's actions, and, in a final act of love, removed itself and Monolith from the universe, effectively killing Monolith and functionally "killing" itself in self-sacrifice. History Literally nothing about The White King is known. To date, nobody knows where it came from, how it was created, why it existed, if it existed before or after the universe, etc. All that is known of it exists in Mary Schaeffer's history. It one day took a fancy to Mary, and followed her actions for nearly a decade. When Mary became sick, it granted her part of its own body for her to live. Given the amount of humans killed by disease at this point in history, why it chose Mary may never be known. When Mary came to find it, it fell in love and lived with Mary in the fabric of the universe, eventually helping create its children: The Blue King, The Yellow King, The Green King, and The Red King. Unlike itself, these beings heavily borrowed humanity from their mother, and have actual sexes. When Mary complained of their children attacking the universe, The White King tried to converse with its children and change their minds, but was unable to do so before Mary killed them. The White King expressed its love one last (expected) time before admitting that, to create its children, it had to give up much of what made it exist. Without the power still around, it dislocated from the universe with no way back. It would spontaneously reappear during the Yharnam Summoning. Isolation and "death" made it near blind and suicidally depressed, expressing horror and revulsion at Monolith's behavior. When she stole its powers in a fit of rage and confusion, it stole them back, killing her and leaving once again. Now, angry and in pain, it fled to a separate realm where The Essence tried to fuse Monolith to it. Before he could do so, Colette, Chi Kobayashi, Lumina Blankenheim, Atlas, and Misha arrived. Colette held Monolith back, while Chi spoke with The White King. When everything felt lost, Chi, with his otherworldly cosmic power, gave The White King the offer to use his body. The White King did, finding Chi was strong enough to handle it, and killed itself alongside Monolith after lightly holding her, once again, declaring its love. It was unable to see Monolith from Mary, possibly due to its separation for a near eternity as its existence spun back and forth through time without control. Its existence once again "killed", Chi regained his body. Currently it exists in a suspended state outside of the universe with no way to be reached by anyone, even other cosmic gods. Power The White King is nearly absolutely omnipotent. There is little it cannot do, and what little it can't do is be ^&$%(&*%_(*!#&&*@)!$)(_*&*(!)&$^&@!*&^$&(*)@*#_(!)@$(* capable of outright editing the universe, physics, and even the minds of those around it, bound only by its fascination and love for life. Despite these powers, it cannot rescue itself from its current stasis. Category:God Category:Monolith Category:Fobarimperius Category:The Process Category:Ancient One